


Just Imagine?

by Veronica_Lake



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Bright and shiny AU, F/F, Lust, Sexual Content, Summer Heat, pinning, self-indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_Lake/pseuds/Veronica_Lake
Summary: Just two girls pinning after each other.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Victoria Chase
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the extremely warm August night. It was getting worse, that was for sure.

“Damn, this heat!” I rolled over and swung my legs off the bed.

There was no need to check the phone to know my sleep ceased somewhere into the wee hours. One look outside the opened window was enough. My guess was 3 am. There was no sign of sunset over the lake and noises of people enjoying all varieties of summer heat were replaced by the nocturnal ones. Crickets, grasshoppers, night birds also.

Spending summer here at the lake house had shown as strongly beneficial. There was always something to do in here, something that could provide a powerful distraction for me. The distraction from the matters that could be rather consuming. Like HER. I could go hiking for hours and not meet a single soul. Plus taking my camera with me brought another pleasure to this sort of diversion. So when I came back in the evening, I had no energy left for thinking, just for crashing into bed. Or I could engage myself in water sports at day and wild parties at night where there was no trouble to drink myself into the oblivion. Which also resulted in the crippling the ability to think.

This strategy to stay occupied had worked surprisingly well to the point it had falsely coaxed me I don’t need actively suppress the thoughts of her. And now it bit me in the ass. I got up from the bed, cursing the heat and humidity once again. Although, there was no doubt the wetness between my thighs and the rising temperature of my body had nothing to do with the tropical night. It was a third time in the row when I had dreamt of her. Victoria Chase. And every other one was less chaste than previous. It was beyond me why my unconsciousness needed to punish me in such agonising way. Why instead of one decent dream where Victoria was gonna fuck me senseless, I was tormented with these fragmented nightmares? Taunted images of her teasing me with soft kisses and seductive lingerie and disappearing right after.

I walked downstairs, cautiously without turning the lights on and sough the kitchen. My torrid mouth yearned for refreshment. Although I could imagine a much better way how to achieve it than swigging a glass of water. Before I knew any better, I recalled our first kiss.

She had spotted me entering the club, very likely just leaving at the very same moment. I wouldn’t blame her. No one would. I had been late. She must think I had bailed on her. To be completely honest, I had been considering it for a second, when making myself ready for the evening. It had scared me. The thought she wanted me back. The idea I wanted us more than I had ever wanted anything before.

But when I had seen her, I had only known one thing. I needed to have her. She must be mine, no one else's. And I had taken what I wanted relentlessly, for the first time, ever. The kiss had been urgent at first. There had been no introduction, no hesitation. The connection of our tongues had been fervent and wild and greedy. And when I had reluctantly abrupted it, I had realised there was no air left in my lungs. The club had been full of people, but I hadn’t given a single fuck. I had moved my palms on the side of her face, and my thumbs swept across her cheekbones. It had been real, it had been happening, and I had seen there was no need to rush, to doubt, anymore. I had kissed Victoria again, but for this time, it had come out as less urgent and more sensual, slower and slower until it ceased.

Back in the present, I licked my lips buzzing with sensation and opened the fridge. The flash of light into the night blinded me instantly, and my face scrunched in pain. A lovely punishment for lusting after something I couldn’t have. _Yeah, just keep telling that to yourself, Max Caulfied. Blame Victoria for not being here with you when only your stubborn ass is responsible._ When my vision adjusted to the new condition, it wasn’t a containment of the fridge that got my attention. Instead, I stared at my erected nipples ripping through my white tank top.

“Splendid,” I muttered wondering about if there’s any point to suppress the longing. My body obviously had its needs. I grabbed a bottle of San Pellegrino and took a huge sip. The torrid feeling in my mouth was gone, but the thirst remained.

“Oh, fuck it!” I put it back and slammed the door. Fighting this was futile. The battle was lost, anyway. I leant my forehead to the cold material of the fridge doors and let my imagination unleash everything that had stayed suppressed for two months.

I fantasised about Victoria being here with me, waking up and finding the bed empty. About how she came down here, longing for me. About how she found my semi-naked body absolutely irresistible. I sensed her hugging me from behind, her lips on the back of my neck. In my mind, it wasn’t my hand that slipped under my tank top to caress my nipples but hers. It was Victoria who was playing with them and causing the low moan escaping my mouth. It was her soft nudge that made me turn around and her effort that pinned me to the fridge’s door before our lips crashed into the searing kiss. It was so easy to fall for the thought it was her fingers that find a way inside my drenched panties.

 _“Come back to bed, freckles.”_ I heard her speaking.

My eyes opened in the quick moment of clarity, and I dared to grasp the idea I was standing in the middle of the kitchen with the hand between my legs. Falling for the wild fantasy as it seemed.

“Damn it, Max! If you need to masturbate, could you at least do it like normal people?” I laughed considering if the whole situation was super funny or super pathetic. “Like in bed, perhaps,” I suggested and removed the hand from between my thighs. The scent of arousal hit me harder. “Fuck.” I ranted and run upstairs.

Back in the bedroom sitting on the bed, I went through my options. I could just make it quick, not thinking about anything and anyone in particular. It would be just a release. I was horny as fuck, after all. I would probably climax in no time after touching my clit with proper intensity and focus. But did I want to come ASAP? Hardly. Another approach was prolonging the sweet torture and multiplying the result thinking about the threesome with two random Manchester United women players. All of them was worthy of fantasising. Or…

“Oh, fuck it!” I sunk into the sheets, throwing away my drenched underwear. It was useless, anyway.

I closed my eyes eager to bring the image of Victoria back. She spread my legs staring at me consumed by greed.

 _“Take me. Make me come. Now!”_ I commanded. She smiled impishly, ready to do what I asked. As a momentary product of my imagination, I didn’t need to worry she wouldn’t.

She crawled over me, going for my lips. In the end, she didn’t capture them, though. Instead of a kiss, they brushed my ear lightly. _“Say it again. Say what you want!_ ” Victoria ordered and started the way down from my neck towards my breast. The journey decorated with sloppy wet kisses.

 _“You. I want you to—”_ I whimpered after her mouth sucked my swollen nipple.

 _“Say it!”_ she demanded. I tried, but the only response to her imperative were frantic moans. What in the hell she expected. Her tongue was doing wonders to all sensitive spots around my breast. And in the meantime her nimble fingers discovered the musky wetness spreading from the folds between my thighs. I was on the brink of a fierce orgasm when she stopped. Well, technically, when I decided to make a little plot twist in my naughty fantasy.

 _“Say it,”_ Victoria spoke, her voice all tender and vulnerable from all of a sudden.

 _“You say it first,_ “ I insisted knowing this was the thin ice.

She gulped, unable to hold my gaze. The question wasn’t if she felt that way. I knew she did. But if she was brave enough to admit it. To face it. To trust me, I felt the same. She looked up, her lips were trembling. _„I love you.“_ She defeated her biggest fear. _„I’m in love with you, Max Caulfied. No maybe, no perhaps, no I think I might. I do love you.“_

 _„Good. Because I love you, too.“_ I confessed. If she could deal with her fears, at least I could do was overcoming mine as well. _„Now, fuck me. Make me scream your name in pleasure.“_

I allowed my fantasy to unravel into its grand pinnacle. I was so close I could be done in a second. Yet, I prolonged the agony that was about to result in the explosion of bliss. I thought about Victoria’s head between my thighs. About her mouth meeting with a pool of delight savouring the sweet juices of mine, not missing any point. Slowly, thoroughly. Of course, my fingers couldn’t recreate what her luscious lips would do to my pulsing clit, to my inflamed folds. Nevertheless, only the idea, she was doing all this was more than enough. I felt my body arching, my free hand clutching the blanket, I heard incoherent moans escaping my mouth. And in my mind, it was because Victoria’s tongue was diving deeper and deeper into my pussy until I reached an insane climax.

I rolled on my side, imprisoning my hand between my legs and relished the ongoing euphoria, wave after wave. For a moment it seemed like, it’s not gonna cease. I couldn’t say I minded. The only thing that could make this self-indulging adventure better would be Victoria spooning me. _Well, I guess one cannot have everything._ The thought crossed my mind, but it didn’t stop me from imagining she was there with me, anyway.

„Good job, Max Caulfield. Who needs a girl when having an imagination like this?“ I mumbled, sensing the sleep overcoming me. If I got lucky, this steamy fantasy is going to continue in the dreamland. The smile spread over my lips, and I was close to getting there when my phone beeped.

I reluctantly opened one of my eyes to check if this new message was another product of my imagination as well. The lit screen suggested otherwise. Only one person would write this late. Or this early. The smile on my face became bigger. Maybe next time I was about to climax, I won’t need to imagine the person who’s gonna make me come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As every coin has two sides, I decided to bring another one of this story too.  
> 22 (°C) degrees in Europe is 72(°F) in the States.

„You’ve kidnapped me, mother. This is a regular abduction. “I tried to reason with her, but the truth was, Margaret Chase was too stubborn, and I was too tired.

“Don’t be dramatic, my dear. There was no force used, you came with me willingly.” Mother pulled her black Audi in, and a magnificent view of our log cabin was presented to me. She had expressed an urgent need for my assistance. _Your father deserves the best camera for his birthday. Only your experience in this matter can secure, such treasure is going to be granted for him. Please come with me Victoria, I’m out of my debts._ She had said. Oh, dad must know about this plan of hers. I felt betrayed.

“You tricked me,” I exclaimed, “you lied and you…you…” But my exhausted voice trailed off. Mother was a perfectly serious woman. One did not see her smile unless it was that kind of look who’s laughing now gesture. But now, she gave me a small soft genuine beam and tucked a strand of ruffled hair behind my ear.

“I had done what I must to bring you here because you’re absolutely worn-out. You need rest, you need to relax a bit.”

“I can relax later. Besides, I’m absolutely fine.”

“That’s why you fell asleep two minutes after you got in the car?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you put some sedatives in my tea.”

“Victoria, you didn’t sleep for weeks. I confess, if the situation was dire, I couldn't restrain myself from using radical methods. Which wasn’t necessary, because you’re basically dead on your feet.”

“You didn’t sleep for weeks either, mother. Yet I am not abducting you and forcing you to rest.” We all had been affected. Besides, in my 22, I was the same adult like my parents, I knew my limits. “So please take us back, please.” I determined.

“Oh dear, but I have your father who’s my rock when you’re dealing with this just by yourself.”

Mother’s words made me think of Max instantly. Fuck. Maybe I was worn-out indeed when I couldn't suppress this. Could I have done something differently and have her by my side now or was Max simply not ready for such commitment and she wouldn’t be here no matter how I had acted? Damn. Those were vain thoughts. It was how it was.

“I have my friends, it’s more than enough,” I spoke intending to sound resolute, but the lump in my throat just made my voice shaky.

“Well, let them help. Taylor is coming tomorrow, and you can spend a week here or, perhaps in Sweden. The plane tickets are still valid.”

“Oh mother, you must be out of your mind. There is no way I’m going to waste seven days—”

“What about this. If you can relax here for a weekend, I will not force more vacation.

„No.“

„Well, you’re staying whether you like it or not. The only question is how long it will take you to accept it.”

Mother was right. She was as stubborn as her only daughter, me. But 35 more years of experience would crown her as a winner in this little mind game, no matter how hard I would fight.

“Fuck! Fine. One night, two days. But tomorrow Taylor is driving me back.”

“I’m almost tempted to tell Emma,” mother waved to her assistant who just got out of the log cabin, “to take away that special bottle from the liquor cabinet. But since we finally moved somewhere, I’m going to pretend my daughter just didn’t swear like a sailor.”

“Hey Victoria,” the classy woman in her early forties hopped in the back seat of mother’s Audi and squeezed my shoulder gently. “You’re gonna love it trust me. There is everything you like in the fridge and that little gift from your father in the liquor cabinet. He insisted I should bring it. And I also packed everything necessary. The suitcase is in the west bedroom.”

“So even you are involved in this mutiny. Shame on you, Emma!” I ruffled her perfect bob, but she knew that much to know I would never be angry with her. 

Emma van der Waals has been mother’s assistant since I could remember. She had an amazing style, and when by my mother's side, she always wore some exquisite pieces of garderobe. Stylish dresses, chic shoes, the most fitting accessories. She bore the same elegance as mother, but unlike Margaret Chase, Emma wasn’t uptight and bossy. Rather warm and amicable, modest. Sometimes even a bit timid, when she wasn’t mothers’ right hand, just my drive to tennis practise wearing a grey hoodie and shabby jeans. Shit, now when I was thinking about it, there was something in her eyes, in her attitude that reminded me of Max. Splendid.

I had a crush on Emma when I was ten. She was so cool about it, though. She explained she already vowed to her husband. But if it wasn’t a case and she was twenty years younger, she’d definitely accept my invitation for ice-cream.

And I had a crush on Max Caulfield since the first day I met her. Although I was anything but cool about it, instead pretended she didn’t exist. It must be her who broke the ice. I was so scared she could break my heart, but she healed it actually.

“I take all the shame if you’re gonna relax a bit finally.” Emma’s soft voice brought me back to reality.

“You know,” I spoke to both of them when I opened the passenger door. “It’s not something you can force. You cannot just say I’m relaxed because I need to be. I’m happy and boom; all toils will magically disappear. I snuck out of the car, hearing my mother having the last word as always.

“But you can always work for it, my dear.”

I didn’t bother to react, just shut the door with more vigour than needed, and never looked back. The soft sound of the flawless German engine got quieter and quieter quickly after the tires screeched until it ceased entirely. There was only me and the last rays of light of the August sun going through the pines needles. Oh, and dozens of overly enthusiastic birds chirping around just to breed my misery. Same with a fearless squirrel on the porch staring at me with that look of utmost pity.

“Don’t look at me like that, girl. If you think you could win an argument with my mother, you’re terribly mistaken.” I scolded her. She probably considered I was right and hopped away. There was nothing else left than to head towards the cabin if I didn’t plan to camp outside.

If the circumstance were different, it would be amazing to spend a weekend here. My parents spared no expense to make this place a piece of paradise, no matter if one stopped by in Summer to enjoy extended hikes and beautiful Swiss scenery. Or if the Winter was a preferred choice because one of the best slopes in the Alps were just around the corner. So, I was in the middle of untouched nature on the one hand. On the other, the cabin offered every little pleasure that modern technology could present. Fully equipped gym, Jacuzzi, Amazing Italian coffee machine, even the home version of telescope for watching the sky unpolluted by the light produced by human affairs. Max would love it here, surely. I lunged forward, and when the gravel was gritting under my feet, the will to keep it together was evaporating slowly.

I had kind of already given up when I agreed to stay here. Why not succumb completely then? Why not allow myself to fantasize of what it could be, just for one day.

She would gush about how many perfect spots for a photo were present around, if here. Yeah, Max Caulfield would take out her camera at once and asked me if she could stay outside a bit and explore the possibilities. And I would sneak my arms around her waist, kiss her with everything I had and said, _K, meet me inside when ready for bacon and waffles._

I stepped up the stairs and could feel her eyes on me, so I turned running my fingers along the bannister, and I knew if Max was here, she would watch me. She would give me one more smile, and I would not hesitate to reward her with the same.

I got inside and interacted with a panel next to the front door, which activated the cabin security system. A quick scroll down the screen revealed that the jacuzzi was all set for a relaxing bath and the inside temperature reached 22 degrees. Emma had taken care of everything, indeed. I was in the mountains, so the summer heat didn’t have much power in here, though 22 should be sufficient to keep me warm. Yet the chill crept along my back when the vast space of the cabin that only I occupied got to me. But to be honest, I’ve never felt warm enough since Max had been gone. It’s already been more than two months. The two warmest months in the year, but all that reached me was a cold void.

I moved across the room towards the dining area, trying to shake off the shiver. Maybe some food would help. It was eternity indeed from the last time I had eaten. As I opened the French door of the stylish dark silver refrigerator, I found out Emma wasn’t kidding. It was stuffed with food and drinks I usually relished. Two bottles of San Pellegrino, the plate of bruschetta, carpaccio of beef filet with mustard dressing, salmon tartare, with crab, avocado, and quail eggs. I presumed in the paper wrap were two fine cuts of steak meat because the delicate writing on it said _Porterhouse._ The lowest compartment contained a lot of fresh veggies If by any chance felt like cooking. And last but not least there were also usual suspects, fresh milk, eggs, smoked bacon and various cheeses.

I unwrapped the plastic foiled covering the plate with bruschettas and picked one. The only reason for this choice was that I could eat and walk at the same time. After the first bite, there was no doubt it must be tasty. The bread was crunchy but not dry, the texture of the topping was perfect, all ingredients were top quality. My numbness though was stronger. To breach it I let myself to bring Max back.

 _“No waffles,”_ she’d asked when pressing her body to my back, leaving many sweet kisses on my neck. Max Caulfield wasn’t any ultimate veggie lover, so could I enthuse her about the mix of basil, tomato, garlic, onion and Grana Padano?

 _“What about broadening your horizons a bit?_ I’d turn in her embrace and challenge her in a low, seductive voice when offering a bite. She’d waver at first. But succumb eventually unable to resist the luring of garlic.

 _“Not bad,”_ Max would lick her lips after bruschetta was gone, “ _but am I forbidden to kiss you now, when it would be a kiss of garlic?”_ She’d inquire fully aware of the answer.

 _“You can kiss me anytime, freckles.”_ I’d assure her and seal the deal with nothing less than a slow sensual kiss.

“Jesus, Victoria.” I laughed after the moment when I realised, I’m standing in the middle of the kitchen for way too long fantasizing about how Max tongue would dance with mine. “You’re so done. So fucking done.” Whether it was pathetic or funny, I was amused by the whole situation. Something finally went through my numbness after weeks. I opened the fridge once more and reached for another bruschetta, trying to not think about how my suddenly sticky panties clung to my pussy when I moved. And about how the flavour of this one was much richer than the first one. Because in addition to the kiss of garlic, I felt Max’s taste on my lips as well.

When in the west bedroom, I briefly checked the suitcase. Toiletries, night robe, swimsuit, something casual for a simple walk and something more classy if I decided to head to the village. Everything was in place, indeed. Mother wouldn’t choose an assistant who wasn’t thorough. So I proceeded to the balcony.

The view was extraordinary. The last remnants of the sinking sun were sitting on the peak of the mountains on the horizon. It would be a hell of the effort to capture this moment. Yet, I believed Max would manage it effortlessly. And then she would be shy about it, not sure if the pic is worthy.

 _“Will you show me, freckles,”_ for this time I would approach her from behind and whisper to her, spilling two kisses there. Or three perhaps. She’d flinch a little at first. A bit caught in the moment, a bit not used to have someone so close to her in her life. But feeling my warm breath on the back of her neck, my tender arms around her waist she’d relaxed eventually and put the camera down on the balcony table.

 _“No,”_ her hands would connect with mine, and she’d prompt me to hug her more tightly. _“It’s crap.”_

_“’ Tis not.”_

_“Shut up.”_

_“You shut up,”_ I’d shush her eventually, and we would stay like this, our bodies press together, our hearts beating like one until the sun will come down ultimately.

I remembered how I had challenged her after her blatant flirting when the gravity between us had started to pour as irresistible. _You’re stunning by the way_ she had stated. _Not that it needed to be said. Surely you noticed when you looked in the mirror in the morning._ She had stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 _And by any chance are you personally stunned too by my magnificence?_ I had dared her to elaborate. _No, you do not stun me, Victoria Chase. You inspire me, you enrich me, you give me joy. You complete me._ Those had been her words, and suddenly I hadn’t felt so stunning anymore, rather stunned. We hadn’t even been an item back then, yet. Still, she had touched my heart like no one else had done before.

I closed my eyes, and I would swear I smelt the scent of Max’s skin, of her shampoo. But when I opened them, the sentiment was gone. The sun really went down, and without the real Max or image of her, the cold not only crept under my skin but also inside my soul.

“I guessed it’s time to meet my friend Johnnie,” I grumbled and slipped back to the west bedroom. When everything else failed a glass of scotch always could provide a touch of warmth, even if it was fake. I didn’t consider myself an avid drinker. Actually, despite the heaviness of the past couple of weeks, I hadn’t drunk once. Though it was no denying that alcohol could be a useful sidekick if one doesn’t allow it to take control. I sauntered through the cabin without the need to turn the lights on, everything was automatized. And even when it might not feel like that, the light followed me every step I took.

When In the study I couldn’t miss the gift, Emma was talking about. The unique bottle of John Walker and Sons King George V edition accompanied with two glasses settled on the top of the liquor cabinet. I struggled a bit with a heavy engraved cup, mostly because my hands were shaking. From cold or from exhaustion perhaps. But the success came eventually, and I was free to reward myself. With a largely poured glass, I landed in one of the two comfy black leather armchairs, first only relishing the scent of sweetness and caramel floating around. When I brought it to my mouth, bits of honey and toffee joined the adventure. And when I didn’t restrain myself from savouring a large gulp of this pleasure faints hints of citrus peel and vanilla lurked somewhere.

The heat overwhelmed me immediately. The liquor was strong, my stomach almost empty, and my body worn-out. But I wouldn’t describe the feeling as unpleasant. Quite the opposite. I took another mouthful, and the world around spun a bit, the muscles stiffened for the weeks of unrest finally started to relax. I let myself be lulled by this sweet oblivion. For a moment, or for eternity.

_“I would follow you anywhere.”_

“What?” I came to myself. Or maybe not exactly, because the other seat right next to me was occupied by Max.

 _“I would follow you anywhere, Victoria. If you just asked. But you didn’t.”_ She wore her boring grey hoodie and scruffy jeans, and I still find her absolutely enticing. Same as on the very first day we had met.

“I don’t believe you,” I said, not caring much If I was losing my mind, being already drunk, daydreaming or Max really just magically appeared next to me.

 _“You have never done, haven’t you?”_ She rose up from her armchair and joined me on mine, her legs straddling my lap, her thumb stroking my lips. _“You’ve never believed that I could have love you, haven’t you?”_ She stole the glass from me and finished it.

One thing was for sure, I wasn’t cold anymore. But not only the scotch was responsible. The lust was dwelling inside me. The greed to have Max Caulfield, all of her at least for one more time was overwhelming. But none of this was real.

“Why are you doing this to me? Why am I doing this to myself? I asked when the fantasy of her was still messing with my senses.

 _“Because…”_ She pressed our lips together but kept everything chaste. _“…because I…”_ just for a little moment until her sensational tongue was teasing mine. _“…I love you.”_

I stopped her. Or more like myself from sinking into this reverie. “I’ve never been your first choice,” I muttered.

 _“You’ve been my only choice, Victoria.”_ But the fictional Max wasn’t about to go down easily.

I shook my hand and squeezed my eyelids tightly. Then jumped from the armchair and instinctively reached for the empty glass. Thus, I didn’t pour it again.

 _“Forget scotch.”_ Max’s hand captured mine and brought me to her arms when her head leant to the side, and her mouth left no place on my neck uncaressed. _“Meet me in the jacuzzi instead. Enjoy yourself a bit. Or outright.”_ I heard her whisper eventually into my soft moans, and then her image disappeared.

I put the glass down and let my thoughts wander to jacuzzi’s secret power. It had been Taylor, actually who discovered it. We had been spending a weekend here two years ago. When I had been out trying to take some decent shots of Swiss nature, she had spent an afternoon having a bath. And found out how to adjust the jets and intensity of the flow just right to bring heaven on earth. And she hadn’t hesitated to share this knowledge with me.

“Oh, fuck it! Why fucking not?” I spoke to the empty study and got back to the west bedroom. Should I wear a bathing suit, I wondered and came to the conclusion there is no point. There was no one else in here than imaginary Max and me. And I bet she would choose the no bathing suit option as well. So, I slipped out of my clothes and right into the satin pink night robe. Not like it was necessary, jacuzzi was right here in the balcony just a couple of steps away. But If I was about to give up to this fantasy, I could also spice it up a bit.

I slid the balcony door open and allowed myself to venture on.

 _“This one suits you.”_ Max was back, right behind me. _“You look astounding.”_ Her nimble fingers find an easy way under the hem of the robe, that wasn’t particularly long. And met with the massive dampness spreading from the pulsing point between my legs. Well, technically, the hand was mine, but I was already too far away into this to make myself care. _“But I’m pretty sure you are going to look even more amazing once I get you out of it,”_ Max concluded, and I saw the satin robe falling down to the floor.

I snuck out of her embrace and step up the tiny jacuzzi stairs seductively. I knew she would be watching, tracking every move of my perfect ass and when I’d turn out, which I did, she’d be left speechless by my bare body in all the glory.

 _“Care to join me, freckles.”_ I’d dare her. _“Or just stare?”_ And immerse into the bubbling water.

Was I crazy? At that very moment, probably yes. But you know what they say, fake it till you make it. I looked up to imaginary Max, who was wholly naked from all of a sudden. One of the merits of the imagination indeed was that anything could happen.

I have always liked girls. I liked pussies, I liked boobs. Love them. Their luscious lips and soft skin. But with Max, it wasn't just a preference it was complete adoration.

 _“I don’t know. Should I?”_ Imaginary Max spoked and bred my greed.

 _“Come. Here. Now!”_ I demanded. She gave me a mischievous grin but lunged towards me, eventually.

Once she was in, I didn’t allow her to sink down. I snatched her ass and manoeuvred her to the position when one of her legs was bent over and steadied on the rim of the jacuzzi behind my shoulder, the other in the pool. Which granted me direct access to her clit. The opportunity I was eager to exploit to full potential.

Light motions across her pulsing mound, brought more and more slick heat I was happy to drown in.

 _“More. More!”_ She begged in between erratic moans, burying her palms into my hair. And I gladly pressed when my own arousal was building up, with a small assist of jacuzzi’s jets and much bigger help of the image of Max coming into my mouth.

I could feel her groin swaying closer and closer, even when there was almost no space left between my mouth and her wonderful lady parts. The right moment to tease. To her reluctance, I stopped, _“you like?”_ and looked up.

 _“No. Of…of course..not.”_ My act of mischief was retaliated with an enraged glare. _“I’m just entertaining myself with loud naughty_ _whimpers for no reason.”_ Her voluptuous breast bouncing up and down in between heavy breaths.

The same time I dove my tongue inside her, one of my hands reached for her swollen nipple and pinched it, maybe a little too roughly. And then it neither was a moan that escaped her mouth, nor whimper. It was a scream, scream so full of pleasure, it would have brought me to the edge even without jets massaging the right part of my own pussy.

As the last act before my body went limp, I hit the button on the side panel and stopped the jets. And then I rejoiced in the aftermath of remarkable orgasm. I took delight in this fantasy of what could be, feeling Max’s body pressed on mine.

I didn’t know what time had passed when I came back to my senses. But what I did know was that maybe I finally relaxed a bit and would be able to sleep properly. I slipped back to the west bedroom, not bothering to pick the night robe. I just crushed the bed prostrate. When I was about to doze off, I felt Max’s dripping pussy rubbing my ass.

 _“Ready for another round?”_ She whispered to my ear and sprinkled a couple of wet kisses across my upper back.

“Uh-huh.” I only find enough strength to murmur before falling for this dream.

_“Deal then. But promise, you’re gonna text me when you wake up?”_

Frankly, at this very moment, I would promise her anything if it meant I could have her back in my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may, or it may not take place in the same universe as my other story.
> 
> [De-confusion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430086/chapters/61674151)
> 
> The choice is yours.


End file.
